These studies are directed toward evaluation of the prognostic power of the electrocardiogram when analyzed by advanced computer methodology and the predictive accuracy of ECG criteria when implemented in ECG computer programs. The use of well-documented populations and multivariate statistical techniques in designing new criteria are also subjects under investigation.